


Gaudium

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, established relationship sorta, topkomaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of Komaeda's soap clinging to his skin and the green jacket hanging off his shoulders might as well be an advertisement to the world: "I'm banging Nagito Komaeda".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaudium

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was sorta floating around in my head for a while and also someone requested it so  
> yeah

The sound of the shower running gently rouses Komaeda from his sleep.

He blinks his eyes open; once, twice, the world around him blearily swimming into focus. He's aware of covers draped over him, and when the fuzz and static of sleep clears from his mind he can see a crumpled white shirt and olive tie strewn on the ground.

Komaeda sits up slowly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as his eyes flick up towards the bathroom door. The door is cracked ever so slightly, pale yellow light and steam alike pouring from the gap. The rumpled sheets next to him and the absence of a warm body tell him all he needs to know.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet brushing the floor. Komaeda stands, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn, making his way over to his dresser so he can pull out some clean clothes. The shower stops and Komaeda vaguely takes note of that, eyebrows furrowing gently as he also notes the fact that his jacket is nowhere to be seen.

The bathroom door opens and Komaeda turns to face it, ever-present smile hovering as Hinata comes out.

His breath hitches in his throat when he sees where his jacket's gone.

"Sorry I took so long," Hinata says, toweling his hair dry. Komaeda's jacket rests on his shoulders, the green fabric clinging to his arms like a lover. "This thing is really big, Komaeda, geez." Hinata laughs, noticing Komaeda staring at the jacket. He hangs the towel up on the bathroom doorknob, hair damp and ruffled. "Why do you wear it so much? Don't you get hot?"

Komaeda swallows thickly as he takes the sight of Hinata in, his words sticking in his throat. "I-- you," he manages, blinking several times. Hinata raises an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter? Uh-- do you not want me to wear this? Because I was just curious, you know, it was just hanging there and I wanted to see--"

"No!" Komaeda interrupts him, the back of his neck flushing hot. "It-- it looks good on you, Hinata-kun." his voice comes out breathy and he moves, making his way over to Hinata to stand in front of the other boy.

Hinata lets out a short laugh, looking embarrassed as he meets Komaeda's gaze and unconsciously leans into his space. "I mean-- I didn't go out of my way to, uh, wear it, you know, my shirt was still on the floor and--"

Komaeda cuts him off with a swift kiss, face hot from just seeing Hinata wearing his clothes. Hinata stiffens in surprise before melting into Komaeda with a pleased noise, arms winding around his neck as he pulls him closer.

Hinata tastes like toothpaste, Komaeda notes as he swipes his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip. Specifically, Komaeda's toothpaste. The other boy parts his lips with a pleased sigh, body warm up against Komaeda's front where he's pressed up against him.

He kisses Hinata harder, a flash of wet tongue eliciting a soft moan from him. He presses Hinata back against the door, pausing to nip at Hinata's bottom lip. His hands traverse down Hinata's chest, a surprised, muffled 'ah!' escaping Hinata as he tweaks a nipple in between two fingers. Hinata fists his hands in Komaeda's shirt, arching up into him as he exhales harshly through his nose.

Komaeda grinds against him, feeling hot all over-- his shirt clings to his ribs, tight against his skin as Hinata tugs him closer. Hinata's hips roll against him and he can feel both of them getting hard. 

Komaeda breaks the kiss suddenly, ignoring Hinata's bitten-off noise of disappointment. He kisses down the front of Hinata's throat, the other boy's head tilting back permissively as a faint, pleased moan of "Komaeda--" leaves his lips.

He kisses over the dip of his collarbone, down the warm planes of his chest and over his navel, thumbs hooking under Hinata's boxers and shucking them down his hips as he sinks to his knees. Hinata's breath catches as he stares down at Komaeda, fingers winding into his ruffled pale hair.

"Komaeda, I--" Hinata half-chuckles, voice both shaky and incredulous. "I just took a showe-- ah, fuck!" he gasps, knees buckling as Komaeda grips his half-hard cock in hand, pumping him slowly. Komaeda smiles beatifically up at him, pressing a kiss to his tip as Hinata groans and tightens his grip in Komaeda's hair.

Hinata smells like soap and musk, and Komaeda moans unashamedly as he licks a hot, wet stripe up Hinata's cock. He's hard now, they both are, and Hinata's breathing hard as he pulls at Komaeda's hair.

(The scent of Komaeda's soap clinging to his skin and the green jacket hanging off his shoulders might as well be an advertisement to the world: "I'm banging Nagito Komaeda".)

Komaeda takes him into his mouth and Hinata flat-out whimpers, hips rolling forward as Komaeda fits his lips over him, taking him deeper as his mouth and tongue work around him. It's sloppy, no finesse as Komaeda bobs his head up and down, half-loud noises spilling like prayers from Hinata's mouth.

Heat coils around Hinata's ribs and spines like a snake, curling his toes and leaving him gasping. He lets out broken noises, gasps and groans he doesn't care about, every movement of Komaeda's mouth and every flash of teeth bringing him closer and closer to the edge--

"Komaeda-- K-Komaeda, fuck, fuck, I'm close--" he manages shakily, eyes closing tight with a loud groan as his head falls back--

\--but Komaeda pulls back immediately upon hearing those words, looking up at Hinata with shiny, puffy lips. Hinata's eyes snap open and he stares at Komaeda with a slackened mouth as he stands, indignant. 

"What'd you-- that--" he stutters, stumbling over his own breath as Komaeda strips his own shirt off, quieting as he spots a hungry, possessive gleam in Komaeda's eyes.

Komaeda's back on him in a millisecond, kissing him within an inch of his life as his fingers trail down his back to squeeze his ass, taking advantage of Hinata's open mouth as he gasps by biting his bottom lip and tugging. His tongue smooths over the hurt and Hinata's so hard he's aching, hands grappling at Komaeda's shoulders as he pulls him close once again, trying hard to get some friction any friction he's so close so _close_

Hinata finds himself being turned around, again being pushed back towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles backwards, jacket pooling around him as he lies flat. Komaeda slips a knee in between Hinata's thighs, leaning down over him. Hinata closes his eyes as Komaeda kisses down his neck once more, one of his hands fumbling in the rumpled covers next to them.

Komaeda procures a clear bottle of lube (from last night no doubt-- Hinata can't help but smile at the press of Komaeda's lips over day-old lovebites), fingers deftly clicking the cap open and pouring some of the cold liquid into his palm. Komaeda pauses, wiggling out of his briefs quickly before resuming his exploration and worship of Hinata's neck and the crook of his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Hinata cries out unashamedly as Komaeda bites down on his collarbone, the other boy sucking at the hurt as he nudges a finger around his entrance before pushing in. He tangles his hands in Komaeda's mane of hair once more, 

Hinata's back arches so sharply he thinks it might break and he hisses, shifting at the intrusion. Komaeda's jacket restricts his movements and he groans, cock throbbing as Komaeda's slim finger works inside of him. Komaeda kisses down his chest once more, pausing to nip at a sensitive dip in his ribs here, sucking at another there. He's leaking precome all over, drops shining on his quivering belly.

Komaeda fits another finger inside him, Hinata's breath catching and heart hammering against his ribcage as Komaeda scissors the slim digits inside him. "Christ, Komaeda," he whispers, legs shaking as Komaeda lavishes kisses down his length once more, fingers twisting and stretching even as he adds a third. Hinata tightens his grip in Komaeda's hair, worrying the strands in his fingers as he tugs.

Komaeda's not usually like this-- he usually begs for Hinata to fuck him, eyes shining bright when he leaves bruises on his hips and neck. But this time he's adamant on leaving his mark, seemingly on claiming Hinata in every visible way he can.

"Aah!" Hinata yelps as Komaeda bites his thigh, shiny red indents visible in his wake. Komaeda smiles wide, eyes bright as he pulls his fingers out of Hinata. He straightens, pouring more lube over his fingers and slicking up his cock. Hinata's chest heaves, legs parting wider automatically for Komaeda. He leans over him again, guiding his cock to Hinata's stretched hole before ever so slowly pushing in.

Hinata's lips part as Komaeda presses inside him, the stretch and burn overwhelming his senses. He pants harshly, hands grabbing at Komaeda's forearms until he finally slides in completely and hits home. Komaeda pauses, watching Hinata shake apart under him, dark green fabric splayed over his flushed skin.

Then he leans forward and whispers: "You look good in the jacket, Hinata-kun," and begins to fuck him in earnest.

Hinata howls, arms immediately looping around Komaeda's neck and pulling him down flush against his body. With every thrust he lets out a noise, bouncing helplessly under Komaeda's ministrations.

"Jesus," he pants, legs wrapping around Komaeda's waist as he squeezes his eyes closed. "F-fucking-- o-oh, my God, Komaeda," Hinata's words come harsh and shaky, body jolting with every snap and roll of Komaeda's hips. Komaeda nuzzles against Hinata's ear, whispering filthy litanies to him that make Hinata keen desperately, all of his senses zeroing in on the desperate need to be fucked.

Komaeda's tongue laves against the shell of his ear and he whines, heat building and building in his abdomen once more as hot breath washes over his ear and neck. He tangles a hand in Komaeda's hair, holding him close as he feels pressure build up higher behind his navel.

"Komaeda," he gasps, legs shaking where they're wrapped around Komaeda's waist. "I-I'm-- please, please, harder--" 

And Komaeda complies: though his own thrusts are getting sloppy and his breath is ragged, he shifts his angle, pounding into Hinata harder. He encircles Hinata's cock with a hand, jerking him off in time with his movements. Hinata cries out, tensing as pleasure builds, he's close so close and one more thrust and he's gone with a noise akin to a scream, his body jerking as he comes. White drips over Komaeda's fingers as his chest heaves, grip on Komaeda loosening as he tries to catch his breath.

Komaeda's close too, groaning as his thrusts become more and more uneven and erratic as he breathes hard into the crook of Hinata's neck. He cries out, "Hinata-kun!" when he comes, hips stuttering forward as he rides out his orgasm. His movements slow and he comes to a complete stop, breathing harshly as well.

The sound of their combined breathing is the only sound in the room for a while, Komaeda's fingers drifting over Hinata's arms and sides where his jacket is covering his skin. Hinata clears his throat after a minute, a faint laugh escaping him.

"I need another shower now, Komaeda."

Komaeda smiles against his skin, fingers pausing their movements and simply resting on top of the fabric.

"Just promise me you'll wear my jacket after, Hinata."


End file.
